Structures are often designed to be separated by a defined distance. Such structures may be separated for a variety of reasons, such as defining a plenum between the structures. Such structures may also operate at different temperatures.
Attachment of hot-side structures to cold-side structures can alleviate stresses associated to thermal gradients. For example, pin hung liners have been used to separate gas turbine engine liners from other structural components, such as ducts. Pin hung liners often utilize long pins, between about 10 cm. to 120 cm.